


Stargaze With Me

by TheGirlWithBrightEyes



Series: Fragments of Life [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes
Summary: When the power goes out, you can see the stars in all their brilliance.





	Stargaze With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the evening in January when it's dark out.

As both the bookshop and Crowley's flat didn't really need electricity for anything with a plug to work - plugged in or not - the only reason any of them noticed that most of London had blacked out was because Aziraphale had been in a cab when it happened. He'd been quite startled by the sudden darkness and the cab driver's curses when the traffic lights were no longer of any assistance. They'd gotten stuck by a crossing where none of the cars coming from right and left seemed to have any plans on letting them through.

"I'm sorry sir, there's not a lot I can do," the annoyed cab driver had said as he announced defeat after several minutes of honking and trying to cut in. Aziraphale sighed but nodded.

"It is perfectly all right my dear fellow," he said, paying before exiting the cab to walk the last leg to Crowley's flat. The cars were the only lights, his breath misting in the cold and once he'd turned off the main street it got very dark. Almost like a forest of giant trees. It was difficult to find your way in such darkness, the only help he had being the shapes of the buildings silhouetted against the starlit sky.

It was a bit of a walk to Crowley's from the crossing but he eventually did find the right building, towering tall above him with its concrete walls and very square wrought iron balconies. Freezing by now, he huffed and went up to the door only to realise that the code lock was obviously not working either. He stared at it for a moment while silently loathing this new technology before he shook himself out of his reverie, opening the door with a snap of his fingers only to find himself in complete darkness. Slightly annoyed with just how dependent this city was on electricity, he lit the stairwell with another snap - glancing at the elevator for a moment before he started the climb up to the top floor where Crowley resided. By the time he reached the top, he was out of breath from the exertion and regretting he hadn't spent that extra miracle to get the elevator working. Grumbling and panting he dug out his key and let himself inside Crowley's home, grateful for the warmth and light from lamps that didn't know the power was gone. He was just unbuttoning his coat when Crowley popped up with his usual casual swag.

"Trouble with the cab since it took so long?" he asked, sauntering down the stairs to hug Aziraphale in way of greeting. "Ah, cold hands! Cold hands!" he gasped, withdrawing quickly with a grimace.

"It wasn't my fault," Aziraphale waved dismissingly, rubbing his cold hands looking slightly guilty. "There seems to be a power outage, I had to navigate the last bit by starlight." Crowley blinked, looking slightly startled before he came alive.

"Hold on angel, keep your coat on and get upstairs," he said quickly, speeding back up in a couple of large strides. Puzzled but intrigued Aziraphale followed him, coat unbuttoned but still on, delighted that Crowley was getting quite excited even though he had no idea why. As he got up he saw the demon lean out of his balcony door briefly before retreating back indoors, rubbing his arms.

"Perfect night for stargazing. I need more clothes on though - _damned_ it's cold!" he said flashing Aziraphale a smile that made him go weak at the knees. Stargazing. The thrill of that single word, so often occurring in some of his more romantically inclined books enough to make him feel warm and fuzzy. The cold was at once forgotten as he watched Crowley return from his bedroom, pulling on a warm sweater as he headed down to get his coat.

"Fetch glasses," he said in passing and Aziraphale came alive, hurrying over to the kitchen for a couple of wine glasses while buttoning his coat back up. When he got back Crowley was armed to the teeth with warmer clothes, his face barely visible for the long scarf he's wrapped around his head and shoulders. He was also wearing a big grin and holding a bottle of wine in a gloved hand. Not mittens, exactly, because Crowley would rather freeze than wear something so silly, but at least his hands are not bare. He held out his free hand and Aziraphale took it, his own smile meeting Crowley's.

"Where do we go now?" he asked, but only got a muffled 'upstairs' for an answer as the demon dragged him out on the balcony. Once there Aziraphale realised that there was indeed another staircase - a positively dangerous looking one in yet more iron. It led them up on a roof terrace of sorts that was completely empty from what he could see. It's so dark he's not sure whether there are actually any safety rails at all, it feels like the terrace is opening up to the sky, on the brink between heaven and Earth.

As Aziraphale turned his gaze outwards, he gasped at the view. This high up he could see above the city landscape that was all in shadow below them, the night sky a beautiful panorama all around them with millions of stars.

"Oh Crowley!" he said, completely breathless. "It's stunning!" He could hear Crowley chuckle beside him, then the slight pop as the wine bottle was opened.

"Can only see it if the power's out and even I haven't considered taking out the humans power for that," Crowley mused, handing Aziraphale a glass and they chinked them together in a small toast. Aziraphale smiled happily, slipping his arm around Crowley's waist to cuddle closer, the demon wrapping an arm around his shoulders in return. "Did I ever tell you that, by the way? That I helped make the stars."

Aziraphale gazed up, eyes following the ribbons of twinkling stars, so much more visible now in the absence of light. It was rare for Crowley to speak about things before his Fall and he'd avoided asking after a few quite testy answers early on in their acquaintance. But to think that Crowley had been among the angels who made the stars...

"No, I don't think you ever said that," he murmured in wonder, leaning against Crowley's shoulder. The demon hummed slightly.

"I guess it just never came up," he said, face upturned to the sky. "But of all the things I've done I'm proud of the stars and nebulas I made. They're really quite..."he fell silent, shivering slightly in the wind that swept over the roof. "...beautiful." It was the ghost of a whisper, but Aziraphale was so close he heard it.

"Yes," he whispered breathlessly, leaning against Crowley. Despite all the clothes he could feel the demon tremble slightly and was grateful it wasn't windy - only a wisp passed them now and then even this high up. It was highly romantic, standing there close together in comfortable silence, drinking wine with faces upturned at the brilliant night sky.

Aziraphale had no idea how long they'd been standing there when his glass was empty, but Crowley's slight tremble had turned into a shiver, teeth clattering silently every now and then as a particularly forceful tremor went through him. It was time to head back inside. As if sensing his thoughts, Crowley's hand found his hair, gently caressing it as he leaned over to place a kiss at Aziraphale's temple. The angel sighed.

"Time to warm you up, I think," he said softly, turning his head to meet Crowley's eyes. The demon's eyes twinkled and they met in a kiss. His lips were cold but it was so sweet. "Wrap you up in blankets."

"It's a plan I can go with," Crowley chuckled, drawing Aziraphale into a hug. As he did, there was an odd sound crackling through the air and the city was once more lighting up. The power was back. Aziraphale didn't know whether to feel relieved or sad because they could no longer see the stars very well.

He led the way back down to the balcony and inside, shutting the cold outside before he turned to Crowley, chuckling. The demon's cheeks and nose were pink from cold.

"Time to unwrap and warm you up, my love."


End file.
